Entre deux routes
by Madness-Sadness
Summary: Mickey a passé la frontière mexicaine, il est maintenant coincé dans cette transition vague entre deux étapes de sa vie. Bientot, il passera à l'après, mais maintenant il se remémore l'avant qui l'a laissé tomber il y a quelques minutes. Putain de Gallagher. Il lui en aura fait vivre des emmerdes. Gallavich en puissance!
1. Intro

**Parce que ma spécialité est de découvrir tout quelques années après tout le monde, j'ai découvert Shameless il y a quelques semaines et comme la majeure partie de la population, j'ai succombé au Gallavich. Et comme je suis totalement dans le déni face à sa très probable fin (la vérité c'est que j'ai pas regarder la quasi totalité de la saison 6 et juste la fin de la 7 quand j'ai appris que Mickey se faisait remplacer) je lui rends un (modeste) hommage.**

* * *

Il ne sut réellement par quel miracle il avait réussit à passer. Peut-être que maintenant qu'il avait l'air d'une femme blanche portant une robe à fleurs boutonnée jusqu'au cou et des boucles d'oreilles en toc il paraissait plus respectable. Il devait surement faire une femme très laide, on ne l'avait importuner que quelques secondes.

Sa perruque le grattait et sa robe collait sur son torse, il sentait les deux glocks cacher sur lui devenir moite, imprégnés de la chaleur poussiéreuse du Mexique et de son anxiété battant sous ses cotes. Ses yeux le piquaient, des larmes coulaient de ses yeux pour évacuer tout le sable qui volait tandis qu'il roulait les fenêtres ouvertes sur cette route merdique. Ses yeux bleus devenaient rouges, les reflets gris encadrés par des filaments écarlate, la vue brouillée, floue et mouillée. Seul. La route serrée et envahie par la callasse faisait tanguer sa vieille voiture déjà arasée par le nombre de kilomètres au compteur, il essayait constamment de garder son équilibre malgré cette houle sèche, mais après tout les à-coups des émotions subies pour arriver jusque ici, cette bousculade sonnait comme une valse. Et serrer les dents, crisper ses doigts sur le volant lui permettait de se concentrer sur quelques choses, sa mâchoire lui faisait mal, ses jointures étaient blanches. Devant lui, la route ne s'ouvrait sur rie, sans fin, il n'avait croisé aucune autre bagnoles sur le chemin. Pour certains, l'absence de groupe pouvait être un mauvais présage, personne aux alentours si vous tombez en panne ou si vous vous perdez...personne pour vous faire chier ou vous butter.

Mais il manquait quelque chose dans ce vide, dans sa solitude qui aurait du normalement le soulager. Ça aurait du être _leurs_ solitude. Putain. Encore ces poussières de la route dans les yeux. Il ferma la fenêtre et essuya ses yeux dégoulinant du revers de la main. S'il continuait à conduire sans s'arrêter il arriverait à sa destination demain matin, très tôt, dans un taudis crasseux qui appartenait à son père. La planque en cas d'urgence dont il avait volé les clés il y a deux jours, sans se faire d'illusions sur les coups qu'il allait falloir donner aux futurs squatteurs. L'habitat ghetto qu'il aurait à nettoyer de sa crasse et probablement de reste de crack, il y trouverait même un cadavre qui sait.

Mais c'était près de la mer.


	2. Les fois ou je me suis attaché

**Premier OS/chapitre de cette série. Je l'aime bien mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir à la fois pas été jusqu'au bout et en meme temps que c'est super confus. Don't know, dans tout les cas bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **La fois ou je me suis attaché et la fois ou je te l'ai fait payer**

(Ou l'on se rends compte que Mickey Milkovich ne connait pas 36 façons d'exprimer ses sentiments)

"J'ai fait mon coming-out pour toi espèce de merde"

Ça il l'avait dit en tabassant quelqu'un. Un type qui travaillait dans ce bar de tapettes, ça aurait pu être le gérant comme un serveur il n'en aurait eu rien à foutre. Il n'en avait jamais eut rien à foutre de à qui étaient les os qui craquait sous ses phalanges. Et puis il n'avait pas pu faire autrement sur le coup. Sa gueule et sa voix lui revenait pas, son mec s'était visiblement barré avec quelqu'un d'autre, la suite logique était de bourrer un connard de coups de pied. Du moins ça l'était pour lui, c'était comme ça et ça remontait à trop loin pour s'en défaire.

-Maman il revient quand papa?

Papa. Il était très jeune à l'époque et ce mot lui écorchait déjà la bouche. A coté de sa mère, assis sur un canapés, fixant une émission qu'ils ne suivaient même pas, les pieds posés sur une table basse envahie de guns, cela laissait prévoir que la question n'avait pas vraiment le même sous-entendu que ceux des autres enfants.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en sache?

-Ils t'ont pas dit à la police?

-Suis pas allé, moi j'en sais mieux je me porte

Il aimait bien sa mère. Disons que c'était la moins pire, presque une sainte à coté de son père. Elle lui disait bonne nuit le soir, lui faisait à manger, elle était même allée aux réunions des parents pour une connerie de l'école. Elle était préparatrice en pharmacie et son taff ressemblait à quelque chose de légal tant qu'on ne fouillait pas jusqu'au trafics internes avec les junkies. Elle fumait tranquillement sa beuh et buvait paisiblement. Même lorsqu'elle se piquait elle ne dérangeait personne. Elle le faisait dans la discrétion qu'était la sienne, intégrant à la perfection un décors sombre et bordélique qui puait la bière et la transpiration. Elle avait dans ses gènes cet instinct de survie qui lui hurlait continuellement de ne pas faire de bruit, comme si à la naissance une fée lui avait donner le don de savoir fermer sa gueule au bon moment. Lorsqu'elle est morte dans son bain, nue dans l'eau chaude et sous une mousse à l'odeur écœurante de fruits de la passion, elle n'avait pas fait un bruit. Mais il ne savait pas tellement si on gueulait lors d'une overdose de toute façon. C'était il y a une dizaine d'années ou un truc comme ça, son père lui disait parfois qu'il ressemblait à cette femme.

-Tu es faible Mickey, tu ne sais pas prendre de décisions, porte un peu tes couilles putain, sois pas comme ta mère! Reste pas là à attendre!

Mandy lui avait dit aussi.

-Va lui dire. Fait pas comme maman, pense pas que tout le monde peut comprendre le silence

Sur le coup il n'avait pas été d'accord. Il ne se taisait pas pour qu'on le comprenne ou qu'on essaye...

Ce qu'il faut dégager c'est l'impression de quelqu'un de sec, nerveux, sanguin tout en étant autoritaire. Il fallait guetter les regards de travers, il fallait répondre à la moindre attaque. Il fallait s'imposer par une sorte de crainte malsaine, il fallait déclencher ce putain de réflexe qui s'active lorsque tu cognes (trop) fort, tu veux survivre? Reste loin de Mickey Milkovich. Instaurer une sorte de respect factice, une peur qu'il fantasmait tandis qu'on crachait voir complotait derrière son dos. Fallait qu'il soit comme son père, qu'il entretienne sa filiation avec l'ex-taulard en conditionnelle qui vendait des flingues sous le manteau. Ça l'arrangeait de vivre dans cette ombre, ça construisait sa réputation qui se disloquait ou se durcissait selon les points de vues. Loi de la jungle, les plus forts survivront, profite de chaque choses qui te protégera dans ce ghetto. Même si ça inclue une éducation foireuse et un avenir lapidé. Faute à la haine, sentiment presque inné chez les Milkovich.

-Tu te fous de ma gueule?

La vérité, c'était qu'il ne savait plus pourquoi il s'était pris un énième poing dans la gueule de la part du géniteur. Peut-être que c'était une bière apportée pas assez vite, que l'enfant qu'il était s'était fait avoir lors une transaction d'herbe mal gérée ou bien que sa mère n'était pas là et que son expression faciale devait suffisamment lui déplaire pour qu'il soit pris comme punching-ball. Allez savoir, de toute façon ce n'était ni la première ni la dernière fois. C'était un œil au beurrer noir de plus dont il pourrait se vanter à l'école, une lèvre fendue et gonflée de plus, une pommette aux nuances trop bleues de plus. C'était pas comme s'il allait s'en plaindre auprès de quiconque, tout le monde marchait comme ça, c'était comme ça ici. On a pas le luxe de pas etre content, et puis "ce qui ne nous tue pas nous rends plus fort" était l'un des dictons favoris du paternel. Alors on encaisse, on survit, parce qu'on va pas en crever. Du moins pas au sens littéral du terme. Y'a que les faibles pour dire qu'ils sont "mort de l'intérieur", ils se justifient leurs vies de merde et la déprime qui en était du. Lui aussi il avait pas envie de se réveiller ici tout les matins, lui aussi il savait pas trop s'il voulait que quelqu'un l'étouffe dans son sommeil ou pas. Il savait juste que c'était la réalité et que pour l'instant il respirait encore.

Essayer de vivre. Entre deux montées d'adrénaline qui une fois sur deux aurait pu lui couter la vie. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire d'autre? C'était pas pour lui la petite vie tranquille, il aurait jamais assez de thunes, jamais une assez bonne gueule pour qu'on lui fasse confiance et il rencontrerait jamais personne pour la vivre avec lui, il avait meme pas son bac de toutes façons. Fallait vivre de ce qui lui était accessible, même si c'était pas très cool au premier abord. C'était souvent répétitif, casser des gueules, servir d'intermédiaire pour les affaires du padre, préparer une arnaque quelconque ça pouvait être pas mal des fois. Il y a quelques années c'était tout ce qui était à sa disposition. Il a fallu d'une répétition qui a tourné différemment pour tout changer.

Il devait juste aller tabasser un type qui s'était tapé sa sœur et qui était selon ses dires un connard. Il n'avait pris son affirmation au sérieux qu'a moitié, Mandy avait pour habitude de choisir les pires et comme on le disait si bien, qui se ressemble s'assemble. Il se disait donc qu'un gros connard pour la fille Milkovich était ou un gars trop bien éduqué qu'elle n'avait pas su comment atteindre ou quelqu'un d'encore pire. Quand il avait vu la gueule du type, il avait compris que la première option était la bonne. Sérieusement, une carrure trop fine, des vrais cheveux roux qui tombaient sur son front, des taches de rousseurs qui constellait les pommettes d'un visage blanc, des yeux verts aux longs cils émanant encore un peu d'innocence, presque de la candeur. C'était un gamin, le visage fermé propre aux habitants de la rive sud mais qui malheureusement pour lui ne dégageait qu'une vulnérabilité certaine, c'était drôle de voir vers quel genre de personne allait les frustrations de Mandy. C'était l'époque ou à aucun moment il ne s'était dit qu'il aurait pu être dangereux, à vrai dire il s'était moqué auprès de sa sœur de son apparente faiblesse.

Même le magasin auquel il travaillait était vulnérable, sérieusement c'était un distributeur à grailler défendu par un gosse à l'allure ridicule et une tapette orientale. Il leurs faisait peur et laisser libre cours à son insolence avec chips gratos en supplément était presque jouissif, le seul hic fut quand le gérant sortit un un gun, mais ça en fut presque comique. Il avait juste eut à lui arracher des mains avec son aplomb naturel et un sourire moqueur en coin qu'il n'avait pas décroché, il n'avait pas hésiter, il avait appris à se défaire des conséquences de ses actes il y a longtemps, prendre un flingue d'entre les mains d'un type pas assuré qui avait été assez con pour hésitez c'était pas quelque chose qu'il faisait tout les jours, mais il pouvait totalement gérer ça. Il était rentré chez lui sourire aux lèvres, avait bu une bière et avait mis l'arme quelque part dans sa chambre, satisfait que pour une fois il y en avait enfin une à lui dans cette baraque. Il avait pas envisagé qu'on vienne la reprendre le lendemain et que l'envoyé de cette opération suicide était le rouquin dont il avait toujours pas compris la relation avec sa petite sœur.

Il avait pas non plus compris ce qui avait déconner dans sa façon de penser.

Il était prêt à le rouer de coups, il avait déjà une entaille sur les lèvres et sur le nez, mais il redonnait mieux les coups qu'il l'aurait penser, il y avait une précision à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas. Il avait trouvé ça tellement sexy.

Sexy.

Un mot qui ne sonnait ni réellement ni agressif mais qui n'était pas vraiment doux non plus, ça glissait entre les lèvres et ça pouvait avoir l'air sensuel selon l'intonation. Mais les rares fois ou il l'entendait c'était perdu dans les voix braillardes des soiffards de l'Alibi, le mot devenait obscène, et les ¾ du temps il était adressé à une femme bien trop alcoolisée au physique de camionneur qui s'était mis en tête de danser sur une table. Sexy devenait une appellation grasse qui ne servait à rien d'autres que de donner un semblant de valorisation à des seins tombant dans un débardeur maculé de transpiration. Il avait longtemps assimilé sexy à cela, c'était toujours cette essence un peu lourde et faussement flatteuse qui s'en était dégagé. Mais face au rouquin c'était différent, c'était pas sensuel, c'était pas obscène. C'était un genre de connexion établit pendant un fraction de seconde dont le message était soudainement devenu explicite.

Pas "baise moi" et encore moins "faisons l'amour", juste..."viens".

Et il l'avait fait, il avait enlevé ses fringues sur un coup de tête insensé, envahie d'une excitation qui ne faisait que s'intensifier tandis qu'il voyait l'autre se dénuder à la même vitesse. Curieusement, celui qu'il ne considérait plus tellement comme un gamin était passé au dessus , sans qu'il y ait eu même un accord visuel entre eux. Mais ça l'arrangeait, il avait toujours préféré ça, mais il ne le précisa pas, réduisant leur rapport au strict minimum de communication. C'est-à-dire un simple regard noir quand il s'approchait trop de sa bouche et des gestes brusques lorsqu'il essayait d'enlacer ses mains avec les siennes. Mais elle était pas si mal que ça cette première fois, c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire de mieux à ce moment-là. Il avait réussit à faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas envie d'une baise passionnée, il touchait à peine l'autre, il s'accrochait à ses draps et enfouissait sa tête dans son oreiller, les yeux fermés, essayant de se concentrer sur sa sensation plutôt que sur le fait qu'il y avait un autre homme au-dessus de lui. Il se focalisait sur les millions d'aiguilles qui piquaient sa peau, sur les frissons qui se répandaient dans ses muscles, sur la chaleur dans son bas-ventre. Il essayait de rendre le bien-être sien, de percevoir le rouquin comme un moyen plutôt que comme une fin. Il ne parlait pas, retenait ses cris, intériorisant les élancements dans sa gorge en même temps que ceux de son corps entier, laissant échapper quelques respirations bruyantes lorsque se mordre les lèvres le faisait suffoquer. Seul un cri rauque et étouffé avait franchit ses lèvres, à la fin, tandis qu'il envoyait regard assassin et un fleuri "casse toi" au mec derrière lui qui osait lui caresser les hanches, celui-ci avait levé les mains, sourire aux lèvres, mimant un "je me rends" qui ne faisait rire que lui. Il s'était affalé à coté de lui sur le lit, un air de profonde satisfaction au visage.

Il avait l'air d'avoir aimer. Il priait intérieurement pour qu'il continue à ne rien dire et qu'il ne lui demande pas un putain de compte rendu ou ses impressions sur leur baise. Mais lorsqu'il entendit les pas de son père se dirigeant vers sa chambre, il se dit qu'il aurait préféré mille fois cette discussion. Son premier reflexe, aussi stupide soit-il, fut de saisir les bords de la couverture qui reposait sur son torse et de s'y accrocher comme si elle allait être le bouclier de son inexorable tabassage. Mais il était passé sans les voir, clope entre les lèvres, se dirigeant vers la salle de bain en faisant rouler les muscles de son dos, mettant en valeur un tatouage d'aigle impérial surplombant une croix gammée. Pendant ce laps de temps ou la présence du padre était perceptible à plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde, aucun n'avait bougé. Il avait échangé un regard paniqué, partageant le même air béat en essayant désespérément de récupérer leurs sens de l'initiative ou au moins de trouver quelque chose à dire. C'était étrange, c'était stupide et inutile en fait mais il avait envie de lui dire quelque chose. De s'excuser d'avance du fait qu'il allait finir aux urgences dans quelques secondes, de lui dire que c'était pas mal pour adoucir le fait qu'il allait prochainement pisser le sang. Peut-être que son père allait le crever, ce serait extrême mais ça ne l'étonnerait qu'a moitié, et devant cette éventualité il pourrait bien faire l'effort de dire à Ian qu'il avait été un bon coup, même s'il avait essayé de l'oublier pendant tout l'acte. Ian. Il s'appelait Ian, il venait de s'en souvenir. Le paternel avait fait chemin inverse, leur avait jeté un regard nonchalant avant de s'en aller puis de se retourner brusquement. Devant son fils, torse nu, partageant son lit avec un jeune homme qui avait cessé de respirer lorsque leurs regards se sont croisé.

-Habillez vous, on dirait des putains de pédales, avait-il marmonner avant de s'en allez

Le jeune homme s'était relevé brusquement et avait remis ses vêtements à la même vitesse qu'il y a quelques minutes. Ça lui avait fait bizarre lorsque le rouquin s'était approché, une lueur dans les yeux, les joues encore empourprés. Et lorsque sa main s'était approché de son visage, pas encore empreinte de l'assurance qui allait devenir la sienne.

-Si t'essayes de m'embrasser je te coupe la langue

Il avait donner la mauvaise concrétisation aux trucs qui tapaient dans sa poitrine, c'était bien partit, mais la situation lui avait échappé. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas avoir l'air trop perdu et que pour l'instant il devait même avoir l'air d'assumer, chose bien ironique. Mais maintenant il fallait qu'il rétablisse un semblant de contrôle, sur la situation et sur lui-même. Il n'avait fallu que quelques secondes pour que sa défensive perpétuelle refasse surface, que l'agressivité et la menace redevienne la base de ses interactions. Ça en était devenus naturel, mais cette fois-ci il sentait qu'il y avait autre chose. Mais il n'avouerait jamais qu'il avait essayer d'ériger une barrière entre lui et le gamin, qu'il avait eut peur. Il n'avait jamais eut l'impression d'une telle lutte intérieure avant. Surtout lorsqu'il partit avec le flingue. Il avait été quasi-sur d'avoir entendu deux voix distinctes à ce moment-là, lui donnant des indications totalement différentes.

Il ne sut pas trop s'il avait écouter l'ange et le démon lorsqu'il est revenus le voir et qu'il avait baisé immédiatement après dans l'arrière-boutique de Kash and Grab's.

Il ne sut pas trop comment définir le fait qu'il était revenus le lendemain, puis le surlendemain avant d'espacer ses visites d'un jour sur deux.

Il ne sut pas trop pourquoi il avait cesser de retirer sa main de la sienne et pourquoi il sentait sa respiration aussi près dans sa nuque, et pourquoi il voulait qu'elle se rapproche encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Il ne sut pourquoi il allait le voir lui au lieu d'aller payer un mec différent chaque soir dans des rues qu'il avait arpenter quelques fois, surement parce que c'était moins cher.

Il ne sut pourquoi il avait du refréner un sourire lorsqu'il était venus sonner à sa porte, les larmes aux yeux. "J'ai besoin de toi...je n'ai nulle part ou aller...". Pourquoi il avait pressentit qu'il s'en serait voulu s'il l'avait laissé seul sur le palier. Et pourquoi il s'était sentit touché, s'il avait définit correctement ce qu'il ressentait comme être touché par des paroles.

Il ne sut pourquoi il aimait bien partager le canapé avec lui et Mandy, l'obligeant à se serrer et à faire semblant de n'avoir pas exprès de coller sa jambe contre la sienne. Pourquoi il appréciait le sourire en coin qu'esquissait l'ami de sa sœur.

Trop de choses qu'il ne savait pas, ou qu'il essayait de ne pas savoir. Une fois, Ian avait essayé de lui faire comprendre.

Il avait encore le visage décoré de cicatrices, et la sensation de mensonge qui lui emplissait les veines qui le poursuivait encore. Il se souvenait à peine du visage de sa future femme, rencontrée dans des conditions qui l'empêcherait de s'attacher à elle pendant tout le temps ou il allait la connaitre. Il faisait beau pour la saison, curieusement sec, la poussière volait autour d'eux. Entre deux immeubles abandonnés, surement regardé par quelques squatteurs trop alcoolisés, le soleil était apparu mais ne réchauffait rien. Ian avait perdu son équilibre et était en train de se relever, se massant la mâchoire suite au coup qu'il venait de se prendre de sa part. Il avait grandit pendant sa détention ce gamin. Ses cheveux avait gardés cette même couleur étrange mais il les avait coupés très court, comme on avait du lui demander chez ces cons de soldats. Il le dépassait maintenant, ses épaules s'étaient élargis et son torse avait gonflés, ses anciens bras frêles s'étaient musclés avec l'entrainement. Il commençait enfin a ressembler à quelque chose, c'était pas trop mal. Mais maintenant fallait vraiment qu'il dégage. Parce qu'il en pouvait plus, il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il zonait dans cet endroit, mais quand il est arrivé il faisait nuit. Et il avait occuper l'obscurité à essayer de dormir sur le sol crasseux et à boire, il avait du pleurer à un moment. Fumer aussi, il n'avait plus d'herbe sur lui, a moins qu'un clodo l'ait dépouillé, il ne se souvenait pas tellement de l'agonie, il avait du réussir à la noyer dans tout le liquide qui était passé dans son sang. Il avait envie de gerber et de cogner sa tête contre les murs. Il reprit une gorgée d'un liquide ambré dont il n'arrivait même plus à déterminer le nom et déporta son regard de l'autre chieur. Depuis qu'il était arrivé il se sentait imploser. Il avait envie de se mettre à chialer dans ses bras, ou bien de juste lui éclater la gueule, faire n'importe quoi qui ferait dégager cette intensité qui lui faisait presque mal quand il était là. Il lui faisait mal, fallait qu'il se casse, parce qu'il allait pas le laisser atténuer la douleur, il pouvait pas faire ça. Il marmonna un "fait chier", fermant les yeux quelques secondes, manifestant le peu d'énergie qui lui restait pour tenir debout, même si a vrai dire il n'arrivait pas à distinguer s'il en avait trop ou pas assez. Mais ce con s'était rapproché, avec toujours ce même air implorant qui faisait putain de pitié au visage, comme un chien qui vient réclamer des caresses. Il lui avait dit de le frapper, pour qu'il se sente homme, et c'est que qu'avait fait Mickey bourré-premier degré qui aurait tout aussi bien pu l'embrasser s'il l'avait forcé. Le pire c'est qu'il avait du frapper fort, il était resté par terre ce con. Et il l'avait regardé, son regard avait changé. Il se souvenait pas s'il était redevenus comme avant entre eux après ça, comme si sur le coup il avait compris quelque chose.

-Tu m'aimes. Et t'es gay. Avait-il dit, se relevant. Admets-le juste cette fois...

Il s'était trop rapproché, avec ce geste implorant de la main qui était à deux doigts de lui agripper le bras comme s'il allait lui prendre la main et qu'ils pourraient aller courir ensemble après ça. Mais ça marchait pas comme ça, il pouvait pas s'accrocher à lui et aller faire l'amour sur le toit de l'immeuble, parce que bordel ça fonctionne pas comme ça. On vit de ce qui nous est accessible, et cette décision l'était pas, ça faisait un moment qu'il avait pas remis un peu d'ordre, qu'il avait tout ré-organisé. Poing dans la gueule, dans le ventre, sur l'estomac, il allait arrêter de se relever.

-Tu te sens mieux maintenant?

Coup de pied. Du sang avait giclé de sa bouche et s'écoulait en ruisseaux sur son visage maintenant plus pale que d'habitude. Sa respiration haletante et difficile le cisaillait, mais comme c'étaitpaspourluibordel, il ne s'agenouillait pas pour lui dire compulsivement qu'il était désolé et que ça va aller. Parce que ça n'allait pas putain. Parce que ça n'allait pas mieux, que c'était pire. Il foulait juste...putain. Les trucs qu'il avait dit. C'était faux, et il était sur les nerfs parce qu'il supportait pas que quelqu'un prétende savoir mieux que lui ce qu'il ressent. Il était pas à sa place, c'était facile pour lui, il croyait que tout était simple. Fuck c'est quoi ce truc dans sa gorge? Ca grossit trop vite.

-Je me sens mieux maintenant

Des années d'entrainement pour que sa voix et aucune partie de son corps ne tremblent malgré la tonne de trucs en train de craquer en lui. Il avait prit une gorgée d'alcool et était partit bouteille en main. Il l'entendait respirer derrière mais pas se relever, il faisait comme si ça l'inquiétait pas et il continuait sa démarche lourde loin des immeubles abandonnés. Quand il est sortit un haut le cœur brutal la saisit, il s'est mis à gerber contre un mur. C'était acide et y'avait du sang. Ses yeux étaient mouillés mais il mit ça sur le compte de ses tripes qui se vidaient sur le sol et qui giclaient sur ses pompes. Il se sentait faible, il avait l'impression que son corps n'était qu'une enveloppe creuse qui avait perdu tout ce qui la remplissait. Normal, c'était maintenant en flaque à ses pieds. Il avait allumer une cigarette et était rentré chez lui. Sur le coup, le tabac l'avait dégouté.

Après tout, la haine, l'amour c'est la même intensité. C'est ça qu'on recherche, l'intensité, la flamme dans les yeux et la peur de perdre. Parce qu'on est tous des junkies en puissance des battements dans la poitrine.

Mais cette haine-là, il ne s'en sentait vraiment pas accro. C'était comme avoir pris volontairement du shit coupé au pneu alors qu'il avait de la beuh fraiche et pure. Il voyait pas d'autres comparaison. Ça lui permettait d'un peu mieux comprendre tout ce qui lui échappait continuellement et qu'il ne saisissait volontairement pas.

* * *

 **Dear lecteur, n'oublie pas que le review est le pain de l'auteur, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire! (Et puis comme ça j'irai plus vite pour la suite, peut-etre un sorte de 3+1 un peu fluff...)**

 **Love sur toi!**


	3. De certaines façons d'etre une famille

**C'est drole parce que ce chapitre ça devait etre un 3+1, sauf que juste la première situation décrite dans cette partie faisait 4400mots. Pas sure de l'utilité d'un pavé, meme de Gallavich au milieu de trucs plus courts soit utile, j'ai décidé d'en rester là. En espérant que ça vous plaise!**

* * *

 **De certaines façons d'être une famille**

(Ou comment les Gallagher ont l'art de paver l'Enfer avec de bonnes intentions)

S'il y avait bien une chose qui était indissociable de Ian, c'était sa famille. Les Gallagher formait une petite communauté soudée qui ressemblait à un état indépendant au cœur de Chicago. Au début, Mickey lui avait envié cette complicité intense et ce genre de solidarité perpétuelle qui emplissait la petite maison, puis il s'était rendu compte que l'entraide érigé comme un des piliers de la famille parfaite avait ses bons comme ses mauvais cotés.

Les Gallagher n'étaient pas forcément des soiffards prêt à sauter sur n'importe quelle occasion pour une fête alcoolisée. C'était d'ailleurs une chose curieuse, la génétique aurait pu faire en sorte de créer de nouveaux habitués à l'Alibi, mais visiblement le paternel n'avait pas légué ses tendances alcooliques à ses gosses. Cependant, les enfants de Frank avait beau être doté de modération avec le rythme des buveries, il avait hérité de sa capacité à faire les choses bien. Et par bien, il entendait excessivement. Surtout que cette fois le prétexte était vraiment douteux.

-Mick tu n'as rien de prévus ce soir?

Ian lui avait demandé ça de façon nonchalante, mais Mickey avait totalement remarqué le "ditnonditnonditnon" implorant dans son regard. Son copain avait toujours eut du mal à cacher son enthousiasme, mais Mickey ne le releva pas et lui donna la réponse qu'il voulait entendre, reportant le braquage avec ses frères à la semaine prochaine.

-Non, tu veux aller quelque part? Avait-il demandé avec la même indifférence feinte

-On fait la fête à la maison, avait répondu Ian tandis qu'un sourire discret commençait à marquer ses lèvres

Le brun en réprima un en retour, considérant qu'un simple changement dans son expression faciale lorsqu'il le voyait faire de même était beaucoup trop niais.

-En quel honneur?

-C'est pour Carl, Fiona lui a demandé de se tenir plus tranquille à l'école, il était à deux doigts d'être renvoyés. Ce soir on fête ses deux mois sans convocations des parents

-Vous auriez du trouvez un prétexte encore plus stupide que votre psychopathe de frère qui à réussit à vous cacher ses dernières conneries

Ian se rapprocha de lui, un air conspirateur sur le visage et prit d'entre ses mains la bière qu'il venait de décapsuler avant d'en prendre une gorgée, sans faire attention à une remarque fleurie qui s'était ensuivie. Il devenait très irritable lorsque l'on touchait à son alcool, mais lorsque c'était le rouquin il engueulait plus pour la forme qu'autre chose. Il aimait la lueur qui brillait actuellement dans le regard de l'autre homme, il aimait les commissures de ses lèvres qui formait un sourire assuré et faisait naitre des petites fossettes sur ses joues pales. Le regarder valait beaucoup plus qu'une Guinesse.

-Et Debbie a eu un A à son exposé et je crois que Kev et V fête leurs demi-anniversaire de faux mariage ou un truc comme ça

-C'est clair que c'est plus valable

-T'es vraiment un rabat-joie, lui répondit-il sans que sa voix ne dénote aucun reproche

Il s'était rapproché. Il était plus grand que lui maintenant et Mickey ne savait pas trop s'il aimait ça ou pas. Peut-être que oui, c'était mieux quand ils baisaient en tout cas. Ils étaient tout les deux appuyés contre le plan de travail de la cuisine, leurs main l'une en face de l'autre. Le brun avait envie de traverser les quelques millimètres qui les séparait, les mains de Ian étaient moins calleuses que les siennes, mais comme lui le bout de ses doigts avaient jaunis à force de fumer clopes sur clopes depuis des années. Mais c'était inutile, ils pourraient très bien s'en passer tout les deux.

-Je veux bien venir avec toi, dit-il dans un soupir

Ian déposa un léger baiser sur son front en signe de remerciement, le brun n'esquissa pas un autre signe d'affection en retour, ça suffisait comme ça.

-Là c'est le moment ou tu me dis qu'on y va maintenant? Reprit-il

Le plus grand se détacha de lui et se dirigea vers le canapé ou trainait son manteau.

-Va mettre ta chemise hawaïenne, dit-il en enfilant sa veste

-Ose me redire comment m'habiller et je ne sort plus jamais avec toi

-Elle te va bien

-Va te faire foutre

* * *

-Allez décoince un peu le sérial killer et va faire la fête avec ton mec!

Ça c'était l'autre abruti qui était censé être à la fac. Son ton un peu trop élevé, son regard torve et ses joues rouges ainsi qu'un sérieux manque d'équilibre lorsqu'il c'était avancé vers lui laissait témoigner qu'il avait enculer la notion de sobriété. Il était tranquillement en train d'expliquer à Kev et V comment gérer leurs bordel (celui au sens littéral du terme) et même si ce crétin de Kevin n'arrivait pas à suivre à cause de tout les shot qu'il s'était envoyés parce qu'il ne comprenait pas (créant ainsi un cercle vicieux) Veronica l'écoutait attentivement et c'était presque si elle ne prenait pas des notes. Bref Mickey n'avait pas aimé être interrompu dans son tuto "comment être un bon mac".

-Casse toi, répliqua t-il d'un ton venimeux

Mickey n'aimait pas faire la fête. Déjà parce que les premières auxquelles il avait assisté étant gosse étaient des évènements chrétiens quelconque qui altérait entre baptêmes et communions et il n'en gardait aucun bon souvenir. C'était strict et oppressant et le peu de joie qui y était manifesté était surjouée, étalée comme s'il n'y en avait pas assez et qu'il fallait l'entretenir à tout prix. C'était des situations fantasmées que tout le monde essayait de recréer tant bien que mal, essayant de saisir des illusions de communauté normale et chaleureuse. Une communauté, pas une famille, il l'était peut-être au sens biologique mais dans sa conception c'était tout sauf ça. Même à travers cela on décelait des jeux de pouvoirs et des liens malsains, on découvrait d'autres petits cercles auxquels on est censé être liés, d'autre petites bulles troubles qui semblait n'avoir en commun que le même fonctionnement pervers. On rencontrait d'autres gens malheureux de la même façon pour le cacher ensemble. C'est pour cela que les fêtes lui avaient toujours parus vaines, il n'y voyait qu'une mascarade, qu'un échappatoire qu'il ne trouvait jamais convainquant. C'était stupide, presque immature. Lui il buvait seul, parce qu'il préférait creuser le vide plutôt que de faire semblant de le combler sur de la mauvaise musique.

-Il a peut-être pas tort, ajouta Kévin, tu devrais t'amuser un peu

Et sur ces mots, le barman entraina sa "femme" sur la piste de danse, celle-ci approuvant avec un rire enjoué. Mickey, se retrouvant seul, se servit un autre verre de vodka, puis un second, avant de garder la bouteille à la main. Face à lui, un petit monde se trémoussait et parlait fort dans le salon des Gallagher. Il y avait évidemment toute la fratrie, même Carl avait réussit à rester malgré l'heure tardive et taquinait Debbie qui tenait moins la bière que lui, Fiona, Kev et V quand à eux semblait former à eux trois un seul organisme bruyant et bourrée qui se déhanchait en tenant des propos plus ou moins salace. A ce petit attroupement s'était rajouté Frank qui était d'abord rentré seul pour essayer de trouver un endroit ou dormir mais qui retrouvant soudainement de l'énergie avec l'ambiance, avait fait un aller-retour à l'Alibi et était revenus accompagné. Il y avait donc une certaine ambiance, il fallait l'avouer, mais il y avait quelque chose en lui qui essayait de le persuader d'y rester passif. Il continua à boire, suivant l'amusement général du regard. Ian était avec Lip et il chantait bras dessus bras dessous les paroles d'une chanson qu'il ne connaissait pas. Ils avaient l'air de s'amuser, les sourires sur leurs visages avaient vraiment l'air sincères. La chanson sur laquelle ils braillaient s'acheva, ce qui signa la fin de Lip qui se laissa tomber sur le canapé, d'où il fut immédiatement refoulé car occupé par déjà quelques personnes, le jeune homme se retrouva à un état amorphe sur le sol. Mickey se dit qu'il faudrait peut-être que quelqu'un regarde si l'étudiant allait bien car ça risquait de faire tout drôle à cette joyeuse population de retrouver leurs frère étouffé dans son vomi demain matin. Mais le peu d'attention qu'il avait envers le blond disparut totalement lorsque Ian s'approcha de lui.

-Tu ne veux pas venir avec nous?

-Non c'est bon, va t'amuser

Ian se rapprocha un peu plus de lui, se collant presque.

-Et venir danser avec moi? Demanda t-il doucement

Le brun s'éloigna de quelques centimètres du jeune homme avec cette impulsion beaucoup trop brusque qui lui était propre lorsque quelque chose lui paraissait insensé.

-T'es malade Gallagher?

L'ex soldat soupira avant de retourner là d'où il était venus, il rejoignit la bande de sa grande sœur qui l'accueillirent à bras ouverts. Il était bien mieux là. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent pendant lesquelles Mickey s'engueula par texto avec ses frères et un pote sur le braquage qu'ils étaient censés menés ce soir, il ne leurs dit pas qu'il était avec Ian et le reste des Gallagher mais mentionna un simple "empêchement", même si une petite voix agaçante dans sa tête mentionnait le fait que ses frères devaient très bien se douter avec qui il était. Au bout de quelques minutes, la playlist gangsta qui faisait jusque là vibrer la petite foule s'interrompit brusquement. Après quelques secondes de lourd silence ou l'on découvrit que l'abruti derrière cette action n'était autre que Kevin fucking Ball, ce fut des notes bien différentes qui emplirent le salon.

 _"Don't you cry tonight_  
 _I still love you baby_  
 _Don't you cry tonight"_

Il reconnut Don't cry des Gun's n roses, mais il ne se précipita pas pour dire qu'il avait identifié la mélodie lascive. Le responsable de ce conséquent changement musical s'approcha de sa fiancée, un sourire un peu trop large aux lèvres qu'il voulait séducteur, une main significative tendue vers elle. Veronica échangea un rapide regard enthousiaste typique de la gent féminine vers sa meilleure amie tandis que celle-ci la poussait vers Kev. Après les quelques premiers pas de danse enlacés du couple, il y eut un rapide moment de panique générale ou tout les clients de l'Alibi se jetèrent sur l'unique femme qui les avaient accompagné et qui dansait sur la table basse, la suppliant d'en choisir un comme partenaire. Frank fut vainqueur grâce à une argumentation sans failles, même si le mérite revenait plutôt au fait que la femme en était à un état passif et larvesque de sa propre existence et que l'alcoolique avait juste eut à l'entrainer avec un peu de fermeté sur la piste de danse. Fiona quant à elle ne sut trop comment elle se retrouva à danser avec Kermit. Les soiffards mit sur la touche regardérent donc les trois couples de la soirée en silence, assis sur le canapé avec un sourire presque touchés sur le visage, un apaisement commençant à prendre place grâce à la musique et la fatigue qui commençait à naitre. Sauf pour Mickey qui avait croisé le regard lourd de sous-entendus de Ian et qui avait répondu par un air dubitatif avant de finir sa bouteille de vodka. Il était pas sa meuf, il allait pas danser un putain de slow avec lui. Il ne culpabilisa absolument pas sur la moue déçue qu'afficha d'abord le rouquin mais il frissonna légèrement devant le regard assassin qui s'en suivit.

Sa bouteille était vide, désespérément vide, et l'allégresse qu'était censée apporter l'ivresse n'affluait pas en lui. D'ailleurs l'ivresse libératrice n'avait jamais fonctionné sur lui. Il ne ressentait que la chute, pendant et après. Il n'avait jamais compris comment des gens pouvaient devenir euphorique avec le corps qui devenait soudainement un truc creux avec trop de trucs qui résonnaient dedans, comment on était censé pouvoir gueuler avec les émotions en raz de marrée, comment on pouvait hurler des paroles de chansons alors qu'on avait juste envie d'exprimer tout le mal-être, toutes les choses qui restaient entravés dans la gorge. Il ne comprenait pas comment les autres pouvaient avoir envie de s'amuser alors que lui il avait juste envie de laisser sa voix se fendre. Juste...tout ce qu'il ne pouvait pas dire parce qu'il n'avait pas le temps de se plaindre...parce que de toutes façons c'était comme ça, parce que s'apitoyer ne changerait rien...et parce que lorsqu'on vit tous la même merdre personne n'a envie de vous écouter chialer...tout le monde s'en branle, faut l'intégrer, faut faire pareil. Faut fermer sa gueule, même intérieurement. Il sentait son corps devenir vide et des sons dedans y ricocher, il commençait à être vraiment bourré. Et la chanson s'achevait, et le temps s'étirait, et l'impression s'accentuait. Et pour soigner le mal par le mal, il prit un autre verre. Il se dit qu'il allait surement continuer longtemps comme ça lorsque...

-Putain les gars y'a des gosses en train de foutre le feu au jardin! Hurla Fiona

La jeune femme perdit son air amusé et alla se saisir de l'une des battes des base-ball qui trainait dans l'entrée avant de rameuter tout le reste des habitants avec elle.

-Bougez vos culs et venez m'aidez à les faire fuir vous tous! Rajouta t-elle d'un air si autoritaire qu'on aurait dit qu'elle s'adressait directement aux gamins qu'elle avait vus

Tout le monde se précipita, car chasser des voyous était une activité comme une autre et qu'après tout la soirée était bien trop agréable pour mourir carbonisé là maintenant tout de suite à cause de gamins du quartier. Mickey se décolla avec un soupir du mur sur lequel il était adossé, avant qu'une main le retienne. Il se retourna brusquement.

-Hé tout doux! S'exclama Ian

-Il faut pas qu'on sorte? Demanda Mickey

-Peut-être mais...

L'autre homme se rapprocha de lui, affichant un fin sourire et un regard qui semblait plein d'ambition.

-On est tout seul maintenant...

Le rouquin tenta de poser sa main sur sa nuque mais Mickey recula, pas aussi violemment qu'il avait l'habitude le faire. C'était bizarre. Il hésitait, comme à chacune des choses censé être romantique que lui proposait Ian mais qu'il arrivait à refuser. Mais cette fois il en avait _envie_ et cette putain de pseudo voix de la raison dans sa tête le faisait vraiment chier. Et puis son corps était vide. Et puis il se sentait vaciller. Et il en avait marre de ne pas être rattrapé. Ian attrapa sa main, il ne la saisit pas mais ne la retira pas non plus, il revint sur les quelques centimètres qu'il avait imposé entre eux, fixant le sol. Un crétin avait du activer la fonction replay sur la jukebox car la musique avait recommencé.

 _"Don't you cry tonight_  
 _There's a heaven above you baby_  
 _And don't you cry tonight"_

C'était comme si l'air était plus dense autour d'eux, c'était comme si certains mouvements étaient plus difficiles à faire maintenant. Un peu comme s'il y avait une réaction chimique entre leurs corps et l'atmosphère, ils cramaient dés que leurs gestes étaient trop rapides. Ou trop assurés. Son corps était tendu et cela ne s'arrangea pas lorsque après qu'il n'y ait que quelques millimètres de distance entre eux, Ian posa une main sur l'une de ses hanches. Mais Mickey ne s'éloigna pas, parce que Mickey aimait ce contact même si une boule se tordait dans son ventre et qu'il avait l'impression qu'une masse noire avait élue domicile à l'intérieur de sa gorge. Il continua à fixer ses pieds tandis qu'il remontait doucement vers l'épaule du jeune homme avant de laisser sa main s'y installer, s'appuyant à peine dessus. Il sentait que son copain cherchait son regard, il leva les yeux pendant une seconde, Ian souriait et il y avait une certaine chaleur dedans, comme si ce n'était pas un sourire de satisfaction mais que c'était juste pour lui, pour le rassurer. On avait rarement sourit à Mickey de cette façon. Peut-être qu'il s'était trompé et que leurs échanges express l'avait fait fantasmé ou bien que l'alcool lui faisait exagérer cette impression, mais même si c'était le fruit de sa propre divagation c'était...agréable...et c'était bien la première fois qu'il trouvait agréable les semblants de sentiments entre l'alcool et les lumières sur fond de musique trop forte. Il passa à son tour un bras autour de son partenaire et il sentit toute sa colonne vertébrale se crisper lorsque Ian raffermit légèrement leurs étreintes. Sa respiration se fit un peu plus profonde quelques secondes, il sentit ses joues se réchauffer, ses cotes trembler, il percevait presque l'amusement du rouquin devant sa réaction qu'il devait trouver excessive. Mais c'était pas excessif putain, c'était juste...normal? Justifié? Depuis quand il faisait ça? Ils étaient pas un couple comme ça, c'est tout.

Sauf que là il venait d'enfouir sa tête dans la base de son cou, et sa vieille chemise était rêche, et son odeur emplissait ses narines, et il avait peur d'humer trop fort les fragrances de déodorant à peine perceptible sous celle d'alcool et de shit. Ian commença à bouger sur le rythme langoureux, le brun se cala sur ses pas extrêmement lent qui transformais presque le slow en une berceuse. Dans laquelle il se laissa aller. Il sentit une main passer sur sa nuque et s'attarder dans son cou, les doigts du danseur dessinant des arabesques sur sa peau, il avait encore peur que l'autre remarque les frissonnements lorsqu'il l'effleurait comme ça. Ces sensations étaient quelque chose de nouveaux pour lui, chaque caresses étaient inédites et son bras l'entourant était un contact qui lui avait été jusque là étranger. Et il ne savait trop s'il avait pitié de lui-même, car ça faisait vraiment fragile de se lamenter sur un pseudo manque d'affection, d'ailleurs se lamenter tout court c'était quelque chose de faible, tout comme l'affection. Mais d'un coté les paumes douces de Ian qui caressait son cou et ses bras qui l'enlaçait c'était vraiment putain d'agréable, même s'il ne le lui dirait pas lorsqu'ils se détacheraient. Ils ne comprenaient pas les gens qui devaient poser de façon incessantes des mots sur leurs affection. Mickey vivait d'actions, Mickey vivait de gestes, Mickey avait déjà suffisamment de difficulté à ne céder sous le poids de ses propres contractions musculaires qui l'entravait à chaque fois que son mec s'approchait trop prés de lui hors de leurs lit. Mickey crèverait si un jour il serait obligé de _parler_ , d'exprimer son affection en disant des putains de mots d'amour. Parce que les lèvres de Mickey était un champ de bataille, parce qu'on lui avait dit tellement de fois de fermer sa gueule que ça en était devenus un instinct de survie. Parce que les bleus finissent par renforcer la peau, parce que le silence n'engendre pas d'accidents. Mais pour l'instant il avait juste à s'accrocher, pas trop quand même, toujours une oreille à l'affut, vivre sur les nerfs permettait d'être toujours prêt.

Les notes s'écoulaient, un solo de guitare un peu plus énervé que le reste de la chanson emplit la pièce, un signal aussi subtil qu'un poing dans la gueule pour dire que c'était le moment des regards entrecroisés et d'un baiser mouillé. Mais il n'avait pas envie de prendre cette initiative, alors il resta caché dans l'épaule de Ian, s'imprégnant de sa présence, s'enivrant de son aisance dans cette situation qu'il n'arrivait pas à juger. Mais il sentit la main quitter sa nuque, le corps de l'autre se reculer de quelques millimètres, des doigts se poser sur son menton et relevé légèrement la tête. Il ne nia pas le fait que c'était grâce à l'ivresse qu'il se laissa faire, celle que lui procurait la vodka, et celle planqué dans ses yeux verts. Mais même paumé il ne lui dira pas qu'il le rendait ivre, juste sa coopération lorsqu'il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes le laissait entrevoir. Là par contre c'était la vodka qui le faisait admettre ça. Il l'embrassa, ça n'arrivait pas si souvent que ça alors il essaya de le faire bien. Ses lèvres étaient fines mais infiniment douces. Ian était brutal quand il embrassait. Lui aussi. Le rouquin parce que c'était en quelque sorte son style, lui parce qu'il ne se voyait pas faire autrement. Il adorait que sa main se pose sur sa joue lorsqu'ils s'embrassaient, il adorait tout ses petits gestes qui venait se superposer à l'action principale et qui donnait une sorte de texture à quelque chose de lisse et d'universel. Ca devenait quelque chose qui leurs appartenait, ça faisait exister leurs lien. Il aimait la main qui se perdait dans ses cheveux, son bras qui se resserrait autour de sa taille pour agrémenter ses lèvres qui se pressaient et ses fibres de respiration qui s'échappait entre deux mouvements langoureux. C'était bien. Et ça aurait pu l'être encore longtemps si un bruit étranger qui n'avait véritablement rien à foutre là avait couvert la voix geignarde d'Axl Rose. C'était le bruit de quelqu'un qui venait de gerber, la gorge qui tente vainement de résister et le bruit écœurant du liquide qui s'étale sur le sol. Mickey se retourna.

-Putain...fit la voix de Ian

Le hall d'entré était surpeuplé. A genoux par terre, Lip respirait fortement au dessus de sa gerbe. Frank avait éclaté de rire et les ricanements de ses amis s'étaient ensuivis, l'un d'entre eux braillant un "désolée les filles!" Dans leurs direction. Carl rangea trop tard son téléphone avant de se dire que l'arrière de l'attroupement ferait un très bon emplacement. Kevin et Veronica envoyèrent un regard qui se voulait lourds d'excuses et de soutien et il lui sembla que celui de Fiona, à la fois plein de compassion et de lassitude était uniquement dirigé vers Ian. Il se retourna vers le destinataire de ce regard.

-Bordel vous avez fait une putain d'opération commando pour que je danse avec toi?

Ian hésita quelque secondes avant de lever les mains au ciel en signe d'aveux.

-C'est probable, répondit-il

-Tu te fous de ma gueule?

Il se dirigea vers un tas de manteau gisant sur le sol et rattrapa rapidement le sien avant de l'enfiler en vitesse.

-Je suis pas venu pour t'accompagner à un putain de bal de promo. Je me casse.

Il se dirigea vers l'entrée ou tout le monde s'écarta, parce que même s'il avait l'impression que son image venait de prendre un coup, il venait d'etre pris d'une soudaine envie de péter des gueules. Et des gueules, il y en avait plein autour de lui, rouges et bouffies avec un sourire qu'il avait vraiment envie de leurs faire ravaler. Mais aucune altercation qu'il espérait presque ne se produisit pendant les quelques secondes qu'il lui fallut pour atteindre la porte, il perçu plus qu'il entendit un soupir de Ian derrière son dos. Il sortit, non sans oublier une phrase qu'il avait prononcé en bien d'autres occupations, avec un léger ajustement cette fois...

-Allez vous faire foutre les Gallagher!

* * *

 **J'aime bien ce chapitre/OS je le trouve tellement fluff. Ce qui risque de ne pas etre le cas du reste.**

 **La bise, et laisse un review bb**


End file.
